


A Way To Celebrate

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Welcoming Autumn, leaves, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Day 1 of Promptober: Welcoming Autumn & Ring





	A Way To Celebrate

Dean twisted the ring in his fingers, watching the light catch on the polished parts of the band.

He had gotten it back in April, when they were hunting a wendigo and he saw a small jewelry store. 

There was no real reason for them to marry. Dean was dead according to the government and Cas didn’t even legally exist. But ever since their last apocalyptic scrape, the idea of binding himself to Cas kept cropping up in his head. 

It didn’t help that he had to interview the widow of one of the wendigo’s victims that day. The way she kept twisting her wedding band tugged at Dean. So when he passed by the small jewelry store that advertised unique, custom designs, he found himself opening the door.

He had no intentions of buying anything until he saw it. A pale gold band with lines etched into it reminiscent of the edges of a feather. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he had to have that ring.

Now, he traced the grooves wondering how long he would hold onto the ring. It was already September and the fact that he hadn’t lost it and Cas hadn’t found it yet shocked him.

The creak of the Impala’s door startled him and he almost dropped the ring. He struggled to hide it but only succeeded in the ring falling onto the seat and not the floor. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “I don’t know why you’re still holding onto that. You know he’ll say yes.”

Dean grabbed the ring, tucking it into his inner jacket pocket. “Shut up bitch,” he half-heartedly growled. 

Sam smiled at him. “Just do it. Get him back to the bunker. I’ll clear out this weekend and visit Jody and the girls.”

*****

Dean and Cas had been in the bunker by themselves for six hours already. Before leaving, Sam had nudged Dean’s shoulder while raising his eyebrows. Dean glared at him before briefly stealing a glance at Cas who, thankfully, hadn’t noticed anything odd.

Now, the two of them were laying on Dean’s bed, Cas sitting against the headboard with Dean’s head in his lap, idly running his hands through Dean’s short hair. They had been flipping through TV shows and movies on Netflix, unable to settle on anything for long.

An upbeat tune caught his attention and he saw the opening scene of a sitcom playing across the screen. He was about to change it when he saw how Cas’ eyes fixed intently on the action.

“Why do you do that?” Cas said, still staring at the screen.

“What?” Dean glanced between the screen and Cas.

“Jumping into piles of leaves. What is so fascinating about it?” Cas tilted his head to the side.

Dean chuckled. “Want to see for yourself? It is September and the leaves have already started falling.”

*****

They had scooped together several piles and Dean stood back, wiping away sweat.

“Ready Cas? You get first jump.” Dean motioned towards the nearest pile.

Cas jumped into the leaves and immediately let out a laugh. He rolled over, letting the leaves crunch under him before he stood up, cheeks flushed.

“Maybe I understand,” he smiled, before jumping into another pile.

“Hey! Leave some for me!” Dean yelled, shoving past Cas.

The two play wrestled before falling back into the biggest pile. Cas hummed happily before turning to face Dean. “Thank you Dean. I couldn’t think of a better way to spend today, to celebrate it.”

Dean’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean? It’s just September 18th…” he trailed off, as he remembered exactly what today was.

“I think I can come up with a better way to celebrate,” Dean softly smiled, pulling the ring out of his jacket pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the ring I had in mind that Dean bought for Cas, you can find it here on Pinterest: 
> 
> [Feather Wedding Ring](https://www.rebeccaovermann.com/product/mens-feather-band/)


End file.
